An LED light-emitting element using an LED chip is used widely in the prior art as a light source for various lighting apparatuses and display apparatuses. In recent years, a light-emitting apparatus has been developed and come into use which combines a plurality of LED light-emitting elements having different light emission colors, rather than just using LED light-emitting elements of one light emission color. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a light-emitting apparatus which uses a red LED light-emitting element, a green LED light-emitting element and a blue LED light-emitting element. In this light-emitting apparatus, the drive current supplied to the LED light-emitting elements is adjusted, and desired white light is obtained by combining the light emitted from the respective LED light-emitting elements.
Furthermore, an LED light-emitting element which emits light by converting a wavelength of light emitted by an LED chip, by means of fluorescent body, has been developed, and a light-emitting apparatus which incorporates an LED light-emitting element of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 2, for example. The light-emitting apparatus according to Patent Document 2 uses a blue LED light-emitting element which emits blue light using a blue LED chip, a green LED light-emitting element which combines a blue LED chip with a green fluorescent body which is excited by blue light emitted by the blue LED chip and which emits green light, and a red LED light-emitting element which combines a blue LED chip with a red fluorescent body which is excited by blue light emitted by the blue LED chip and which emits red light. By combining light emitted respectively from the blue LED light-emitting element, the green LED light-emitting element and the red LED light-emitting element, excellent color rendition is guaranteed, and it is also possible to change the color of the light emitted by the light-emitting apparatus variously, by adjusting the light outputs of the respective light-emitting units.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a light-emitting apparatus which obtains desired white light by converting a wavelength of light emitted by an LED light-emitting element by a wavelength conversion member which is formed by combining a red fluorescent body, a green fluorescent body and a blue fluorescent body. This light-emitting apparatus uses a near-ultraviolet LED chip which emits near-ultraviolet light, and a wavelength conversion member which combines a red fluorescent body, a green fluorescent body and a blue fluorescent body, in such a manner that a wavelength of near-ultraviolet light emitted by the near-ultraviolet LED chip is converted to desired white light.
In the light-emitting apparatus according to Patent Document 3, the wavelength conversion member is constituted by a first wavelength conversion member in which the respective fluorescent bodies are combined so as to obtain white light having a desired color temperature, and a second wavelength conversion member in which the respective fluorescent bodies are combined so as to obtain white light of a different color temperature from this first wavelength conversion member. A ring-shaped reflector is provided on a substrate, and the interior of the reflector is divided into two regions by a partitioning member. LED chips are arranged in each respective region, the first wavelength conversion member is accommodated in one region and the second wavelength conversion member is accommodated in the other region.
In the light-emitting apparatus which is composed in this way, combined light obtained by combining white light radiated from the first wavelength conversion member and white light radiated from the second wavelength conversion member is radiated from the light-emitting apparatus. In this case, by adjusting the power supplied to the near-ultraviolet LED chip in one region and the power supplied to the near-ultraviolet LED chip in the other region, white light adjusted to a desired color temperature between the color temperature of the white light emitted from the fluorescent body of the first wavelength conversion member and the color temperature of the white light emitted from the fluorescent body of the second wavelength conversion member is obtained.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-4839    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122950    Patent Document 3: WO 2009/063915
In the light-emitting apparatus according to Patent Document 3, light radiated from the first wavelength conversion member and light radiated from the second wavelength conversion member is radiated from respectively different regions. When the light radiated from the respective wavelength conversion members is used as illuminating light, or the like, separation of the light of two types radiated from the respective wavelength conversion members becomes less liable to occur, compared to a case where light emitted from LED chips are directly combined and used as illuminating light, due to the characteristics of the fluorescent bodies included in the wavelength conversion members. However, since the light radiated from the first wavelength conversion member and the light radiated from the second wavelength conversion member is radiated respectively from different regions, then it cannot be considered that separation of the light of two types is sufficiently prevented, and there remains room for improvement.